1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an earphone integrated with a microphone; in particular, to an earphone structure wherein a microphone and an earphone is integrally formed as a single unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid development of the 3C communication and the convenience of electrical communication products, earphones are being used in widespread fashion nowadays. For example, earphones and microphones are common communication tools for listening to music, using mobile phones, or surfing the internet. To provide convenience, conventional earphones already have designs integrated with microphones to receive and produce sound on a single device.
However, for conventional earphones with integrated microphones, both the speaker and the microphone are arranged in a same housing. Vibrations due to acoustic waves from the speaker would propagate to and interfere with the microphone. The listener on the receiving end may be exposed to background noise, which adversely affects the communication quality.